Before Birth
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: "Se dice que todo lo inconcluso debe termina y para eso se rumora que hay un ángel que si no terminas algo reencarnarás para que se cierre ese ciclo hasta que cumplas el cometido de una u otra manera"
1. Chapter 1-El pasado debe continuar part1

Hola algunos ya me conocen otros me odian otros me aman,en fin no tengo cosas que decir ): adiós! (: espero y les guste si les gusta leer temas de reencarnación lean Un Destino que Nos Une esta super padre y su escritora es muy buena Mimato196! (: bueno esto es de reencarnación no es tan bueno como el de Ale pero fue lo que se me ocurrio sayonara! besitos con brackets muaa:*!

* * *

**Before Birth**

**Parte 1 **

Chapter 1.-"El pasado debe continuar"

_"Se dice que todo lo inconcluso debe termina y para eso se rumora que hay un angel que si no terminas algo reencarnarás para que __**se cierre ese **__**ciclo hasta que cumplas el cometido **__de una u otra manera"_

**2 de Julio 1513**

Todos se estaban preparando para el cumpleaños de la princesa y yo,ya tenia tiempo trabajando para los reyes y nunca he visto a la princesa,sinceramente tengo curiosidad de saber quien es ya que se llama igual que el amor de mi vida y aunque ella sea realmente la princesa para mi no hay ninguna otra princesa que Miyuki í al instante que la nombre,yo diría que estoy más que enamorado de ella.¿Como no hacerlo? si ea todo lo que le faltaba a mi vida y la unica que ha logrado en mi un giro de 360 grados y hablando de ella¿donde estaba? No la habia visto en la mañana y ella nunca faltaba ayudando en la cocina .Me dirigí al jardín Real ¿Donde estaría?Mi corazón se comprimio al pensar que estaba con uno de los nuevos empleados...pero me relaje al ver su hermosa cabellera merodeando por unos rosales..como de acerque cautelosamente hacia ella pero ¿donde estaba?Mire hacia mis lados pero nada ¿acaso estaba volviendome loco?

-Creo que si..-suspire

Escuche una risita muy conocida que provenia detras de unos arbustos.

-¡Miyuki!

-¡Yuzu!

-¡Donde te habias metido en toda la mañana?

-¡oye!Yo aquí hago las preguntas,eh!

-Tranquila,Miyu

-Perdon,ya sabes...no tengo un buen caracter...-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-Ni yo,pero tranquila...

-¡Que tu no tienes un buen caracter!Vamos Yuzu,tu eres un pan con pies,eres demasiado bueno,un amor,con un humor que todo lo ve feliz,muy optimista,demasiado para mi gusto,eres enojon y malcriado aveces cuando no consigues lo que te gusta,pero en fin eres Yuzu Tachikawa,todo lo que no conocía y que en ti descubrí,nunca pense enamorarme de alguien como tu!

-ni yo de una princesita MAL-HU-MO-RA-DA!

-¡Oye!

Me acerco a ella y le susurro

-Pero...lo hice...Te amo Miyuki..

Veo como se sonroja y me causa ternura al verla tan vulnerable...algo que me ha quedado en claro que no lo tan cerca puse mi mano en su barbilla y con delicadeza hago que me mire,vi sus orbes zafiro...¡DIABLOS!ahora soy yo el vulnerable al sentir arder mis hermosos ojos siempre causaban ese efecto en como sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto la caracteriza ..su sonrisa torcida...¡OH,OH! estos son grandes problemas...yo siempre sere su presa y...

-señorita Miyuki-La aludida se separo de mi

-¿Ah?,oh! Jeffrie es usted

-Dime Jeff,Miyuki-suspiro

Me moría de celos,quería golpear a ese Jeffrie Sullivan ¿Como se atreve a mirarla de esa forma? Deje de escuchar que decían al imaginarme y planear maneras para hacer sufrir a ese Sullivan pero todo eso se esfumo al ver que estaba en el jardín completamente solo.

¡Diablos!

Debo dejar de pensar tanto y ver donde se fue Miyuki,ella mas que nadie sabe como me enfurece que este tanto con otro chico que no sea yo y se vaya así como si nada...

* * *

-Disculpe,joven Sullivan ¿es importante ir ahora,me refiero,exactamente en este minuto tengo que ir?¿no lo puede hacer otra persona?

-No,la señorita Anne se lesiono y no puede hacerlo y usted es la unica salvacion para la familia real.

-si..-dije cabizbaja-para la familia real...

-¿te sucede algo?

-no-una lagrima se asomo por mi pupila...

-¿es por el tal Yuzu?

-no el no tiene nada que ver...

-tranquila todo estará bien

-bueno,gracias,iré a decorar el castillo y luego de ahí a la cocina

-confió en usted para que vaya sola

Entre al palacio cautelosa-mente no quería que nadie me viera que yo decorara el castillo...mi hogar

Me dirigí hacia el gran salón donde todos bailaran y bailaran toda la noche con su pareja me di una vuelta y me imagine ahí con Yuzu... seria perfecto..pero recordé un pequeño problema yo estaría ahí pero no con el. Me puse triste por lo que mejor decidí salir de ese lugar y decidí comenzar ayudando en la cocina...pase por los pasillos y escuche murmullos,reconocí las voces casi al instante ..

-Eduard, te lo suplico ella ya aprendió la lección

-¿Que tal si no?

-¡ES TU HIJA!

-Por lo mismo que es mi hija quiero lo mejor para ella

-pero...

-sin más peros.

Decidí irme de ahí antes de que me descubrieran y me creyeran espía pero en mi trayecto de huida más de una lagrima se asomaron en mis ojos...hasta que mi vista se torno borrosa y me detuve...con mi manga trate de quitar las lagrimas pero salían y salían cada vez más...me tranquilice un poco y seque mis lagrimas me dirigí a la cocina y me encontré con la señora Malley quien me dio instrucciones para lavar los platos,cazuelas y hoyas. Después me dijo que los llevara con Peter. Ya estaba todo listo solo faltaba entregarle la alacena a Peter empuje la puerta con mis caderas y me voltee hacia el frente pero...LO VI

Deje caer los platos que le iba a entregar a Peter y decidí salir lo más pronto del lugar...

No solo los platos se habían quebrado en mil pedazos,también mi corazón...

* * *

HOLAAAAA! ¿entendieron? ¿dudas?¿quien rayos son Miyuki y Yuzu?¿donde esta el sensual de Yamato y Mimi? APESTAS COMO ESCRITORA,SUMAMENTE CORTO. ¿porque dijo que se rompió su corazón de pollo?

Bueno son muchas cosas pero es Mimato (: y este capitulo se divide en 2 perooooo no le seguiré a menos que les guste díganme enserio ,se que alomejor unos no entendieron este cap u otros si pero solo diré que en el otro capitulo entenderán,aunque sacando conclusiones... se podría saber que es jejeje :p

bueno gracias los amoo (: son las 2:22 a.m y muerooo perdón si no les gustó pero yo creo pues es un tema interesante.

dejen reviews porfa!

**by**

**Little Grasshopper**

**Popocienta **


	2. Chapter 2-el pasado debe continuar part2

hola,muchas gracias por su apoyo enserio se los agradezco de todo corazón(´: ay! soy una nena que ya quiero llorar ow ): bueno he estado un poco triste y bueno me alegra escribir y esto es lo que salió espero y les guste (:

* * *

**Before Birth**

Chapter 2.-El pasado debe continuar

**PART 2**

¿Donde se habrá metido Miyuki?,la he estado buscando por hora y media y nada!NO SOPORTABA LA IDEA EN PENSAR QUE ESTABA CON ESE SULLIVAN,ME MORÍA DE RABIA pero...Tal vez esta ayudando en la cocina por el banquete real,sí,eso es lo mas seguro,cálmate Yuzu déjate de imaginarte lo peor...

¿PERO QUE TAL SI...!

INHALA EXHALA ... AGHHH !

Me dirigí a prisa a la cocina porque sé que ahí estaría,era lo más probable y no que estuviera con Sullivan,conozco a Miyuki y ella es tan fiel como un perro,no es que la estuviera comparando con un perro pero los perros son el ser más fiel del mundo...como mi Miyuki...pero no conozco a Sullivan y no creo que tenga buenos intenciones .abrí las puertas de la cocina busque de reojo a una rubia melena pero unos ojos color turquesa se interpusieron en mi camino

-¡buenos días Yuzu!

Mire a la pelirroja de tez clara y su cabello le llegaba a la espalda baja tenia el pelo ondulado con pequeños destellos amarillos su nariz era demasiado pequeña..bueno viene proporcional con su cara era demasiada pequeña tenía unos labios pequeños pero tenía una sonrisa donde no importaba sus labios,ni nada en ella,podías ver su alma en cada sonrisa...esperen ¿que estoy diciendo?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-sonrió

-si..yo..-empece a sudar

¿pero que rayos me sucedía?Trate de desviar la vista algo estaba pasando,baje la vista...y vi su escote...no era profundo pero por un momento vi brillar algo debajo de el, que extraño...no le di importancia y volví a ver esa sonrisa... ¿que me estaba pasando?...desvié la mirada y estire el cuello de mi camisón...la mire...¿Miyuki?

-¡eras tu Miyuki!

Por un momento pensé que estaba teniendo sensaciones con otra chica que no era Miyuki ,pero era la misma Miyuki por la que creí tener esas sensaciones!

¡QUE ALIVIO!

Sin previo aviso me tomo por el cuello y me beso apasionadamente yo correspondí de igual manera aquel beso con mi amada...la tome por la cintura y la levante del suelo unos centímetros...era todo perfecto..

**CRASHHHHH **

Escuche unos platos quebrarse,baje a Miyuki para ver que era lo que se había quebrado pero lo que vi me dejo consternado...Rápidamente mire a la persona que tenía en mis brazos ... y volví a ver a la pelirroja que momentos antes creí ver...¿me estaba volviendo loco?Le pedí una explicación con mis ojos pero ella solo se inmuto a sonreí quería obligarla a decir lo que realmente paso pero vi correr a la verdadera Miyuki y no me quedo mas que otra que seguirla ,ya después me las arreglaría con esa chica..mientras corría volteé atrás y ella aún me veía con esa sonrisa sobre su estaba enojado,mas estaba aterrado con la idea que pudiera existir gente tan mala como ella y tenía miedo... no como los que tenía a los dragones o monstruos,sino miedo a perder al amor de mi vida...

-¡Joven Tachikawa!

Escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos

-¡ahora no!

-Es importante!

-no creo que sea más importante que recuperar al amor de mi vida!

-es...su familia...

En el instante que escuché la palabra "familia" y lo que significaba el tono serio más la palabra "importante" supe que realmente era importante,me detuve y lo mire con seriedad...

-venga,por favor acompáñeme...

Me detuve y le dije

-pero el amor de mi vida...

-puede esperar...esto no

Trague en seco .Me importaba Miyuki y mucho pero yo siempre fui muy apegado a mi familia y más porque son mi única familia mi madre y padre pero desde que comencé a trabajar aquí no los he visto y no he podido ir a visitarlos...

Lo seguí en silencio quería tratar de adivinar que podría nervios me carcomían por dentro...pero finalmente llegamos a un despacho donde en la puerta parecía ser el nombre y apellido del señor que me hablo..

-Tomé asiento

Busque con la vista la silla y me senté ahí

-bueno...para empezar,lamento ser yo el que le diga esto pero... su madre falleció el día de ayer y su padre esta muy delicado..

mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse deje de ser el valiente por ser el niño que siempre había sido...

-y creo que lo mejor es que este con el por su estado de salud...creo que será mejor que ya no trabaje para los reyes y vaya a cuidar a su familia en este caso su padre...es lo mejor, y si es por su ganancia,aportaciones,alimento y su seguridad no se preocupe le pagaremos esta ultima vez y mejor ya que fue leal y útil a sus reyes...recibirá un honramiento de parte de nuestro rey, y como en las tierras de donde usted proviene son lejanas y es un viaje muy largo nuestro rey le ha proporcionado un corsee y un ejercito ya que en esos rumbos es muy peligroso,pero tardara en llegar el solicitado ejercito ya que el mismo fue a brindarle protección a una aldea no muy lejana el viaje tardaría dos días y como tardará dos días puede quedarse al gran baile por el cumpleaños de la princesa.

-¿y que se supone que debo hacer?...¿esperar hasta que mi padre también muera?

Me pare del asiento y ya estaba a punto de salir cuando...

-por favor,tome esta oferta si va caminando tardará incluso más días la sequía esta matando a los viajeros y tengo entendido que su aldea esta cruzando el bosque hay demasiados ladrones...e incluso lo retrasaran si es que no lo matan!...tome esta oferta se lo suplico es lo único que podemos hacer y también le enviaremos un doctor que revisará a su padre

El tenía razón era verdad que me tardaría más de 15 días caminando y en una carrosa me tardaría mínimo 2 días

además tendría dos días para despedirme de Miyuki..

-esta bien,lo acepto

-excelente!,si quiere puede descansar de igual manera ya estaría todo listo...

-no,por favor si estaré aquí dos días más tendré que trabajar como todos

-como gusté

dicho esto cerré la paso que daba era como tener encima de mi 2000 toneladas mas tenia que ser fuerte o al menos aparentarlo.

* * *

**Miyuki**

**P.O.V**

-¿pero no te dijo el porque?

-no le pedí la explicación, ya sabe como soy y lo que veo es y no tengo que creer lo contrario

-mi niña,por primera vez en tu vida ve y pídele una explicación

-pero...

-confías en mi ,no?

-si,usted es la única que sabe realmente quien soy y de donde provengo

-entonces ve y deja que te explique que fue lo que paso,debe haber una razón

-pero si la razón es que ya no me quiere,no quiero que me lo diga

-Miyuki,estoy segura que el realmente te quiere,yo lo sé y mi niña te aseguro que ningún príncipe es digno de tener a una princesa como tu ,pero el si es digno de ti

-eres sabia,pero cuando se trata de algo mio no sabes que decir abue

-claro que sé!

-no lo sabes

-ay mi niña si supieras lo que hago por ti ,y en tu "trabajo" ¿saben que tienes una pequeña hermana?

-no,y¿ la pequeña Tiara como ha estado?

-pues ya no es muy pequeña y esta en las mismas que tu,en la escuela conoció a el pequeño hermano de una amiga tuya,se la pasaban discutiendo,pero se querían mucho,eran mejores amigas

-¿Taichimi?

-si Taichimí ella tiene un hermano de la edad de tu hermana se llama Heikiro y tu hermana me dijo que después de una larga amistad estaban comenzando a verse como algo más que amigos

-es un amor mi hermana...

-si,y tu ya no eres tan corajuda...creo que nos desviamos del tema y lo que en verdad te quería decir Miyuki es que le pidas una explicación o bien tan solo escucharlo..

-entendido,lo escuchare..,aunque lo iba a perdonar si me seguía mas no me siguió ni me pidió perdón simplemente se quedo ahí

-que tal si paso algo...

-¿pero que tal si no le importo?

-¿o que tal si sí le importas?

-abuela...

-sin peros quiero que vayas ahorita mismo con el y le pidas una explicación o simplemente escucharlo

-eso ya me dijiste!

-mi niña...solo te quedan 2 días para hablar con el antes que la verdad se asomé

-eso...lo sé

La señora que estaba sentaba justo alado mio se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se puso de pie y se marchó del lugar..con un semblante triste

-se lo que te digo,no te arrepientas y en el futuro no quiero que te preguntes el ¿que hubiera pasado? si el hubiera no existe...

sin decir mas se retiro dejándome con la intriga yo era sumamente orgullosa pero...AL DIABLO EL ORGULLO YO AMO A YUZU Y NO LO DEJARÉ IR!

Salí de aquel lugar pero choqué con alguien

-oh,disculpe mi ignorancia

-¿Yuzu?

-¿Miyuki! te he estado buscando

-yo apenas iba hacer lo mismo..

-oye,Miyuki...lo que paso hace rato...

-shhh... no necesito explicaciones..yo confío plenamente en ti y sé que jamás me harías daño y mucho menos engañarme con una niñata como esa.

Sin previo aviso me abrazo fuertemente y me susurro un gracias

sin saber porque lo abrace con más fuerza algo en mi me suplicaba hacerlo porque en cierta parte yo necesitaba ese abrazó y me sentía en paz conmigo misma como si el supiera mis secretos como si no le importarán y eso me hacia sentir bien muy bien.

-Yuzu..

-¿que sucede?

-tengo que decirte algo...

-yo también...

-comienza tú Yuzu,yo soy siempre la que esta hablando ,déjame escucharte..

-gracias,princesa

Al oír la palabra princesa de los labios de Yuzu me sentí emocionada algo que jamás habia sentido cuando me llamaban "princesa" incluso me dieron ganas de ser la princesa,pero no de ningun reino sino la princesa de Yuzu Tachikawa.

-¿acaso estas nerviosa Miyuki?

-amm...estoo...NO! ¿porque debería?

-no sé ,a lo mejor por nuestra distancia..-me dijo con unos ojos picarones y una sonrisa torcida

¿cual distancia?¿de que estaba hablando?

-disculpa?

-acaso no te pongo nerviosa por nuestra relativamente corta distancia?

AH esa distancia,estaba tan ida que no me percate de lo cerca que tenia a Yuzu,podía observar cada milímetro de su hermosa tez blanca,y cada rasgo de su cara ...tan varonil...me hizo suspirar...pero a la vez tan delicado como si nadie pudiera tocarlo ya que temen a que quiebre...

-¿Miyuki?

-YUZU! no me interrumpes!

-interrumpirte...¿de que?

-de ...

mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por lo que iba a decir y lo que esto se significaba

y lo que significaba era..

Que Yuzu me molestara por toda la vida

esperen...no suena tan mal

Una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios y comencé a reír de mi misma.

-¿Miyuki te encuentras bien?

NADA

-me estas comenzando a asustar

NADA

-¿Miyuki?

-¿que?¿que paso?

-es solo que...-Me sonrío-nada

-ah! si lo que me tenías que decir

Su rostro paso de sonriente a uno sombrío y lleno de preocupaciones

Era obvio que algo no estaba bien y eso me preocupo

-No pasa nada-me dio un tierno beso en la frente-tranquila princesa...

OTRA VEZ! ¿que le sucede a Yuzu con su dilema de llamarme princesa? ¿es acaso que ya lo sabía?

Empece a sudar frío...

Esto no puede estar pasando nadie sabia ¿como puede ser posible?

Debe de saberlo todo tiene sentido...

su cambio de humor

su distanciamiento..

TODO concuerda

-¿Estas bien princesa?

DIOOOS ¿PORQUE ME ESTA TORTURANDO?

¿Acaso no sabe que los nervios me están carcomiendo por dentro?

Yuzu cuando se lo propone me pone muy nerviosa..

-¿Miyuki?

-Si,todo esta bien..

Aunque nada estaba bien

_Para ninguno de los dos..._

_y lo peor aún no comienza._

* * *

HOLAA QUE TAL D: me odian lo sé pero es que simplemente no pude acabarlo aquí la parte de Miyuki y Yuzu(Yamato y Mimi respectivamente) es que mi idea es muy larga y pues no puede estar solo en un capitulo,es cansado, y no sé si ya empezar con la aparición de Matt y Mimi o esperarme otro capitulo pero en verdad todos los extrañan ); y no se sí seguir el prox capitulo con Mimi y Matt o para acabar lo que ocurrio en esa vida y poner pedasos en otros capitulos me refiero a que ellos lo descubran después :0 por otros medios libros,internet,etc. etc... o en el siguiente cap terminar con lo que paso en esta vida claro que todo esta inconcluso... y así pero AYUDENME ENSERIO:( SE LOS AGRADECERIA DE CORAZÓN!


End file.
